Blog
by Swift tales
Summary: Short oneshot about a conversation in the episode 'Silencer' Slash! EricRyan Rating is just to be safe


Disclaimer: I do not own

_Blog_

"I wonder what a blog about this place would say. You and Boa Vista?"

Eric suppressed the urge to wince, Ryan's words were an obvious jab towards the position the younger man had found the Cuban and the woman in. They had been flirting shamelessly with each other in the evidence locker. Their conversation filled with sexual innuendo and silent promises of more. Eric had been standing unnecessarily close, almost pressing his body right up against hers.

And Ryan had stepped in, looking from one to the other. He had hardly listened to their explanations. His eyes met Eric's, completely disregarding and ignoring Natalia and Eric had been unable to respond to the look Ryan was giving him. Because even though he'd always wanted Ryan, had wanted the young man since the first moment they'd met he had never believed Ryan could feel the same way.

And in the end the young man had simply cleared his throat, uttered 'Never mind.' turned around and disappeared.

But Eric could tell by the look on Ryan's face he'd been hurt and Eric wanted to know why, wanted to know why Ryan had given him that look when he'd been flirting with Natalia. He wanted to know why Ryan looked hurt. And he had his own motives for wanting Ryan to look hurt. But he really didn't want to talk about this now. So he gave a little half chuckle, as if he found the idea preposterous. "What? You're crazy man." He said, in an effort to lead the conversation away from where it was going, but it seemed like Ryan was having none of it.

"I saw you guys." Ryan shot back, his tone calm yet with an undertone of something more. "Yeah, but we weren't doing anything." Eric said, turning to look at Ryan, almost pleading, wanting Ryan to understand that Natalia was nothing, not in the way Ryan was. Even though Ryan had no idea Eric thought about him like that.

"Oh, okay." Ryan's words were laden with disbelief. "I'm actually glad I saw you." The younger man continued. And Eric shifted in his seat. "Yeah, why?" He asked, feeling something heavy settle in his stomach and dreading the answer to his question. "I was euh—I was thinking about asking her out."

And Eric felt the hot spike of jealousy creeping up his spine, because really, Ryan couldn't have been considering taking out Natalia. At least, that was what he told himself. Ryan couldn't be interested.

"You?" He asked and he knew his voice was filled with jealousy and contempt and he hoped that Ryan understood that he wasn't jealous at Ryan but at Natalia, that he couldn't stand the thought of Ryan wanting Natalia. But he knew Ryan didn't understand because he could feel the young man tense next to him and he immediately regretted his answer even though he didn't show it. "She came by my crime scene a couple of weeks ago, I thought she might be interested." Ryan said.

"She was probably looking for me." He said and he knew it was a cheap shot, rubbing in Ryan's face that Natalia was interested in him. The young man seemed slightly perturbed, but seemed to get his composure back relatively quickly.

Ryan still seemed slightly jealous and Eric wanted to believe that it was because Eric seemed interested in Natalia and not the other way around.

"You know it's actually probably better this way." Ryan said and Eric could feel his nerves crackle. It was better that Natalia was interested in Eric than in Ryan. Why? Because Ryan wasn't interested in her? Because he was interested in someone else?

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Eric asked, trying to keep his voice under control.

Ryan sat up right from his laid back position that had given Eric ample view of the slim body hidden underneath the several layers of clothing. The young man leaned forward almost intimately and Eric could feel his heart rate increase. "Office relationships, usually, end badly."

Their eyes met over the keyboard and Eric's breathing increased at the sexual tension of the moment. Ryan's eyes were dark and intense, his expression belying his words. His eyes seemed to convey messages that Eric couldn't dream of understanding. The knowledge that they were in the lab, at work, was the only thing stopping him from reaching forward and pulling Ryan into his arms.

But then the young man turned away and Eric almost gasped at how quickly the hot air between them turned stone cold. He could see Ryan's profile and he remembered the young man's words and he wondered if there really wasn't a chance for them. He turned back to the computer screen, back to their job, back to the case.

Eric thought about Natalia, but he wanted Ryan.

The End


End file.
